Odwilż
by Niezadowolona
Summary: Opowiadanie o tym, co się dzieje, kiedy człowiek w końcu postanawia wyjść z pokoju (albo z komórki pod schodami, choćby tej metaforycznej). Ewentualne ostrzeżenia w środku.


**Główny bohater:** _Harry Potter._

 **Czas i miejsce:** _Wakacje przed piątym rokiem; Privet Drive i okolice._

 **Ostrzeżenia:** _Stworzeni na potrzeby opowiadania bohaterowie; tekst niekanoniczny, tworzony jednak z troską o zachowanie psychologicznej i logicznej spójności; oparty na narracji, rozwijający się powoli; na niektóre odpowiedzi trzeba trochę poczekać. Możliwe przekleństwa. Aktualizacja - w założeniu - co ok. dwa tygodnie._

.

 **Rozdział pierwszy**

 _Żyć za wszystkich, którym się nie udało_

.

 **1**

Powoli zapadał zmrok, popękany chodnik, w tej chwili prawie niewidoczny, zakręcał koło numeru dwunastego, gdzie mieszkała stara Robinson. Widział ją, jak otwiera przeraźliwie skrzypiącą furtkę i przechodzi przez ulicę, oddalając się od pomarańczowego światła latarni. Obejrzała się nerwowo przez ramię i kucnęła, unosząc rękę w pozdrowieniu. Bezpański, brudny pies, który czasami kręcił się po okolicy, spojrzał na nią leniwie i, merdając wesoło ogonem, pomknął w stronę głównego skrzyżowania. Westchnąwszy, ruszyła za nim.

Mieszkańcy Privet Drive mówili, że jest niespełna rozumu.

.

 **2**

Obudził się tego dnia bardzo wcześnie, więc mógł później z czystym sumieniem twierdzić, że wszystko, co się wydarzyło, było jedynie rezultatem zmęczenia; lipcowe upały, powtarzał, każdemu dałyby się we znaki. Ciotka Petunia od rana przyjmowała gości; ta jędza, Murray, żona przewodniczącego Rady Mieszkańców Little Whinging, organizowała następny bzdurny bal dobroczynny i koniecznie chciała wiedzieć, czy brzoskwiniowe ciasto, które upiekła w zeszłym tygodniu, sprawdzi się lepiej niż najnowszy kulinarny wymysł Koła Wzorowych Pań Domu, tort wielowarzywny. Harry, znudzony jej bezmyślnym paplaniem, wybrał się w końcu na spacer, ignorując ostrzeżenia o rekordowych temperaturach w całym hrabstwie Surrey. W okolicach południa miasteczko wymierało, wszyscy, którzy pracowali w systemie zmianowym, wybrali się już do Londynu lub właśnie z niego wracali, podczas gdy ich synowie i córki wylegiwali się w dmuchanych basenach za domem lub siedząc przed telewizorami oczekiwali nadejścia późnego popołudnia, kiedy zazwyczaj otwierano Świetlicę.

Świetlica powstała z inicjatywy Rady kilka miesięcy temu i Harry szczerze jej nienawidził. Młoda, żwawa kobieta prowadziła gry i zabawy integracyjne przez dwie godziny, by następnie, zdobywszy już zaufanie najmłodszych, wypytywać ich o sekrety rodziców i przeprowadzać tak zwane pogawędki („Starsi koledzy dobrze cię traktują?", „Słyszałam, że pani Hughes złapała cię na papierosie" i absolutny faworyt: „Pamiętaj, że to dla twojego dobra"). Dudley i jego kumple zawsze przepatrywali się temu z niedowierzaniem, czając się gdzieś w okolicy; któregoś wieczoru wrócili naprawdę późno, koszulki mieli pogniecione i brudne, a miny tak podejrzane, że nawet ciotka wydawała się zaniepokojona. Później się okazało, że pobili Bruce'a, przygłupiego jedenastolatka. „Gadał, gadał i się doigrał", wymruczał Pierce na komisariacie; wuj Vernon nie był zadowolony, kiedy dostał wezwanie do sądu. Od tej pory Potter raczej schodził mu z drogi.

Little Whinging, najbardziej zalesione i zdecydowanie najnudniejsze miejsce w całym hrabstwie, było raczej szersze niż dłuższe, otoczone polami i terenami jeszcze niezagospodarowanymi; po jakichś dwóch godzinach marszu znajdowałeś się w Guildford, którędy przepływała Wey, prawy dopływ Tamizy, i gdzie mieścił się uniwersytet.

W tym dystrykcie nawet wsie wyglądały spektakularnie; koło kolorowych, dzikich ogródków – najpewniej bardziej urokliwych wiosną – stały nowoczesne, imponujące szklarnie, niedawno odświeżone kompleksy boisk, stylizowane restauracje i kawiarenki, klimatyzowane, przestronne biblioteki, a także zapuszczone kościoły i dworki przerobione pod agroturystykę, ze stadninami koni i przestronnymi terenami, których zwiedzanie kosztowało fortunę (Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego miałby w ten sposób marnować pieniądze).

Nie przyciągała go tu jednak zróżnicowana architektura Wisley czy Tongham, lecz przede wszystkim tętniące życiem guildfordzkie ulice, przepych oświetlanych banerów, ogromne centrum handlowe, kino – wszystkie te miejsca, o których w życiu nawet nie pomyślał, od tak niewyszukanych jak sklep obuwniczy aż do pysznego, starego teatru, do którego wchodziło się po kremowych, gładkich schodach zwieńczonych złoconym posągiem lwa. Poczuł się nagle mały, prowincjonalny. Młodzi ludzie jeździli na deskorolkach. Ktoś palił papierosa, odpinając górny guzik koszuli i strzepując popiół na trzymaną w ręku marynarkę. Park, z wymyślnymi fontannami i ścieżką do biegania, był tego dnia prawie pusty, tylko na najbliższej ławce siedział zmęczony, siwiejący już człowiek, w którym Harry rozpoznał recepcjonistę.

Usiadł. Lew wpatrywał się w niego bezmyślnie.

W takich miejscach trudno było uwierzyć w Voldemorta.

.

 **3**

Kiedy wracał do domu, był już wieczór; spadł długo wyczekiwany deszcz i ciężkie, duszne powietrze nieco się przerzedziło; tenisówki grzęzły w strugach błota; pozostawił za sobą leniwe poszczekiwania psów i odgłosy odjeżdżających z pobliskiej stacji kolejowej pociągów. Minął pierwsze zabudowania; na obrzeżach Little Whinging mieszkali ludzie, których nie znał; ich niesymetryczne ogrody i szare, nieotynkowane domy, oddalone od sklepów przynajmniej o kilkadziesiąt minut, sprawiały dziwne wrażenie. Nie pasowały tutaj; obserwował, jak dzieci biegają po ulicy, jedynej, na jakiej jeszcze nie położono asfaltu.

\- Za godzinę będzie kolacja! - krzyknęła kobieta w średnim wieku, wychylając się przez okno i kręcąc głową.

Koło prowizorycznej szopy jakiś mężczyzna zdejmował robocze rękawice; rzucił je na taczkę i odwrócił się w stronę młodej, zmęczonej dziewczyny.

\- Masz ochotę na piwo? - zapytał. - To był długi dzień.

Poprawiła zsuwające się, wypchane w kolanach dresy i kiwnęła głową.

\- Przyniosę. Pamiętaj, żeby nakarmić kota, tato.

\- Tylko mi nie pij po kątach!

Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. Harry patrzył na nich długo; plecak ciążył mu na ramionach, koszulka, zupełnie już mokra, przykleiła się do pleców i brzucha; ktoś niedaleko puścił skoczną, opartą na trzech akordach muzykę i wokalista zawył:

.

 _Musisz być szczęśliwy_

 _Musisz żyć za tych wszystkich, yeah_

 _Za tych wszystkich, którym się nie udało_.


End file.
